HindSight
by Hana-ya
Summary: Toph had always hated Fate, she fought Fate constantly, the controller of circumstances. It was on the day of Black Sun that Toph discovered just how cruel Fate could be. Now a drabble series of everything.
1. Crimson Sight

A/N: May turn this into a general Drabble Series. Don't know yet. Enjoy.

_**R'R**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:The Last Airbender.

* * *

Toph always hated Fate. It was Fate that decided the circumstances of her birth; who her overprotective parents were, her blindness, her status in society. Toph, may have hated Fate, but she was an earthbender, she faced her challenges head on. With time Toph learned that she could "see" using her earthbending.

* * *

Toph always hated Fate, Fate had a way of complicating things; for on the day of Black Sun during the solar eclipse, Souzen's comet arrived. At first Toph is unaware of this fact, as her comrades gaze heavenward she turned to the Earth for answers. Dependent on herself and her abilities, Toph can tell that something has gone horribly wrong. She doesn't need to hear Sokka speak "_Dear Yue_" she is already fully aware that they all accepted the fact they could die. Toph has not, she continued to fight.

* * *

After time it became harder for Toph to sense the vibrations and positions of everyone during the battle, it was strange, she ignored it. Loud noises were everywhere. Screams, clashing. Strange smell too-but it only took a small instance in time for her to recognize- burning flesh. She was-is the greatest earthbender in the world, she felt it, when mere feet away Katara fell. She kept going, Katara had healing abilities she'd be o.k. Toph can't really _see_ the anguish of anything in this battle. Toph can _feel_ it, her burden was far more painful. She still does not understand why the ground's vibrations are so weak. Toph felt Aang nearby, the picture is hazy, and the sounds become louder until it turns into a pounding in her head. Someone is yelling. _Is that Aang?_ Why can't she see? Toph continued to fight, it would all come to an end today. _Why can't I "see"? _It was the strange crunching sound she heard, one she didn't think she would ever forget. She saw a blurred mental picture then, of herself standing on a soilder's wounded arm. Toph doesn't know where this soldier comes from, only that he has no heartbeat, and doesn't breathe, he was dead. She can no longer feel the ground beneath her feet standing on this man, and Toph suddenly understood the reason for her hazy images. _Too much pain, too much death._ _People cover the ground, and I'm standing on top of them. _

* * *

Toph could not see. Toph, here, she was truly blind. For the first time, the greatest earthbender in the world was afraid. There was no mental picture, only darkness and noise. Toph did her best, navigating the battlefield on purely instinct and noise. She finally came to a place of solid ground; she could "_see_" again, she could "_feel_" again. Every footfall, tumble, broken bone, and every slowly fading heart. Toph was tired, worn down, she could hardly move, when the mental image of a soldier, hand flaming, charging for her appeared. All she did was sigh, turn toward her attacker, and face him head on. He came closer and closer, he was young maybe Sokka's age? She would never know. He struck her, Toph felt the earth beneath her back, aware still, of everyone's pains, lies, and fears. Toph hated Fate; Fate was cruel.

_Sometimes I wish I was numb. _

* * *

A/N: I killed Toph. I love her character, crazy, headstrong, the whole concept of metalbending. Forgive me.

**R'R**


	2. Music Box

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar:TLA; you all knew that right?

Pairing: None Really Zuko/TyLee friendship

TyLee had a small music box, once, a long time ago. It was a lovely gift, provided by her mother for her seventh birthday. _"Be careful with it TyLee, it is fragile."_ The wood box was covered in engravings of animals-circus animals more specifically. When the box opened the miniature, acrobat girl in pink performed a basic twirl accompanied by a simple tune; and TyLee would smile, her aura all the pinker. Later that day near the fountain, while waiting for Azula's firebending lesson to conclude TyLee presented the box to Mai, the only response was a blank stare followed hesitantly by, "That's…nice…happy birthday I suppose…" No matter, Mai was always impassive right-not to mention the fact that today she hadn't seen Prince Zuko yet…

TyLee, left the box on the grass near Mai, while she performed a series of flips landing with a split. Unfortunately, while performing the routine Azula's lesson ended. Judging by the way she glared at everything, someone or something had upset her. TyLee suddenly remembered, while Mai was bored and didn't care for happy things she let them be. Azula, on the other hand…TyLee hid the box behind her back; Azula took notice.

"TyLee, what are you hiding?" Her voice was calculating.

"Nothing really Azula; just a box…" TyLee's statement sounded like a question. _A really special,wonderful box._

"Let's see it then." Her command was nothing like a question. _No_. Azula waited, her hand outstretched.

TyLee handed the box to Azula, she examined the outside, and _hmmmed. _"Mai catch!" Just like that Azula threw the box, Mai had been bored. Not anymore, the volley of the music box continued. "Hey, Azuuulaa." _Please stop it_. TyLee whined. The plea fell to deaf ears; TyLee had it, she flipped and caught the box mid-air. Sadly, on the particular throw the clasp on the box had opened, and the miniature acrobat jostled by the catch, landed in the courtyard several feet away. Seeing this TyLee lost her hold on the box and it too landed in the dirt, scratched. TyLee looked dejected, Mai said nothing…

" It's too bad you broke it TyLee. Well, it was _just_ a box after all, _it doesn't matter. _Come on we have our war history lesson soon; Mai, TyLee." Azula turned, and walked away; Mai followed suit.

"I'll catch up." TyLee yelled quietly…

TyLee walked over to the miniature acrobat that lay in the dirt, and returned to the wood box, small figurine in tow. Now all three sat on the ground, TyLee staring one eye on the box, the other on the acrobat. TyLee didn't smile; Zuko happened to by walking by…

"What are you doing; aren't you going to be late?"

TyLee jumped up rapidly, thinking it was Azula, who grown impatient.

"Eep. Oh, it's you Prince Zuko. No-othing, I was just—" TyLee glanced toward the broken music box.

"Let me see it." TyLee presented the box, and the detached acrobat to Zuko, very slowly, not wanting to let anything else happen to them.

Zuko smirked slightly, while sitting down, examining the box. "TyLee, do you want me to try—fixing this?"

Really? You think you can fix it?! Yes, Yes—" She performed a cartwheel, and then remembered who she was in the presence of. "I mean, thank you Prince Zuko…um…" She smiled more out of confusion of what to do in the situation than anything else. ( No matter, Pink Aura back! )

Zuko rolled his eyes at her sudden attempt in royal formalities. Picking up both items, Zuko stood up, and began walking away. He didn't enjoy seeing TyLee unhappy, she counted as more than Azula at times, when it came to being a little sister.

"I'll have it returned to you later; now go TyLee, you're probably late already."

"Okay." She ran—er—"sprang" to her lesson.

Later that evening the box was returned, by a servant of the palace, to TyLee.

She opened it and like the outside it was as good as new—the miniature acrobat still twirled to the simple tune; and a note was inside the box as well.

_Happy Birthday TyLee_

_-Zuko_

A/N: I figured I'd write something happy instead of dark and dismal. This drabble originally was going to move into the present; but I became too absorbed in the past to jump ahead to the melancholy, depressing, future. (I guess I'll write a companion drabble to this instead.)


	3. Bounty of Shattered Glass

A/N: The plot bunnies- I need them to work for the Zutara I originally started…but they refuse…

Enjoy: The very short drabble.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

It started off as any other day. Hang around shady places with a Shishuru and those who seek someone will surely appear…Jun was quite prepared to backhand the hand that touched her shoulder, but having just been well paid for a bounty in good humor she turned from her drink at the tavern. What met her gaze was something completely unexpected- a pair of blazing, yet broken blue eyes and a young woman's voice

"Find him." The words are in no way pleasant. Katara shoves a piece of cloth in the tracker's hand.

And at the same time Jun can't help but laugh- at least a little, for one this was turning out to be a 'not so average day'- the older woman decided to taunt the younger…Oh, she'd find him but not before she gloated in knowing what neither bender would ever admit to the other.

"Well, well, I see things have finally come full circle."

If any one had mocked the waterbender a few years ago they would have had the pleasure of being struck by a water whip. In the here and now Katara was very much indifferent to the world. Katara stood next to Jun's table, where she remained, without saying anything.

Jun found this unnerving, she remembered the girl far more feisty than this. Come to think of it where was her usual caravan of misfits? Jun took another long drink, setting the empty glass down on the table stated; "He is all that is left of what you used to know." Katara winced. "As I thought- so, Angry Boy never did become Fire Lord…no wonder everything still sucks."

It was all very true, after the downfall of Ba Sing Sei things became impossible. Azula always seemed six steps ahead everything had fallen perfectly in place in her favor. Any who stood in her way were done away with, this included Iroh and Zuko. Zuko with his uncle managed to escape shortly before the day of Black Sun. The day of Black Sun…such a terrible day and in the end all for nothing, Azula knew. She always knew, Aang defeated Ozai at the cost of his own life. Toph was grief stricken with the lose of Aang, she put up no fight when Xi Fu came asking that "Lady Toph return home." Sokka tried his best to help his sister hold on to hope, but in the end he left with Suki to one of the last safe havens in the world. Kyoshi Island. After all they had endured they had lost in the end the Fire Empire had control. It had been Ozai's favorite child that succeeded the throne as 'Fire Lady'. The world now waits, again for the return of the Avatar. Katara learned later that the choice to join Azula was actually part of a plan to over throw her…and Azula knew long before any one else.

Now Katara, former teacher and friend of the last airbender, the Avatar, was tired of waiting for something that might not happen for another- twenty, forty, hundred years.

"Help me find him Jun. It will be my final attempt."

"How long have you been looking for Angry Boy?"

"Too long. It's time he help restore balance to the nations."

" That, missy, is the Avatar's purpose in life yeah?"

"Not anymore, it was his divine right to rule the Fire Nation, not Azula. As I said Jun this is the last attempt I'm ever going to make. You said it yourself things 'suck'. So will you help me or not?" Katara slammed her life savings on Jun's table sending the empty glass to the floor to shatter.

" What if Angry Boy wants things to stay as they are. 'The good of the country and all that'?"

"True…but who really wants Azula on the throne. Really?"

"No one. Alright missy, but I still think you're too good for the former prince who now cowers." Jun smirked.

" More than likely he's biding his time. He finally learned to think things through—"

Jun cut her off

"I doubt it."

"Zuko is too honorable for that and this has nothing to do with a relationship that could never take place Jun! Last chance, stand up or I'll find other services. You aren't the only bounty hunter." Here we go the hopeful, annoyance, and feistiness was returning. Jun let out one laugh as she stood. She liked this girl, almost like a former version of herself…

"Whatever you say but you still defend him.—Deal." In this way the most unlikely alliance with a desperate mission was formed.

To the other people in the tavern, ones who knew Jun, it was the strangest thing they had ever witnessed of the beautiful, dangerous bounty hunter. Maybe it wasn't such an average day…the unlikely pair astride the Shishuru took off at impossible speed as the owner of the tavern watched as he swept the shattered glass into a pile. After all it was about time for someone to pick up the pieces…

A/N: Wow…not what I intended to write, but I'm satisfied. Happy President's Day- but you could make it my day if you **REVIEW**! THANK YOU VERY MUCH.


End file.
